10 ways to piss a Dragon Slayer
by Gabriel The Demon Prince
Summary: Lucy, Mirajane, and Levy try to find 10 ways to piss a Dragon Slayer. Soon a few people decide to join in. Mirajane secretely planning something behind Lucy! It started with a L and finish with an E. Will Natsu find out?
1. embarassed

10 ways to piss a Dragon Slayer

Chapter 1 : embarrass him

It's a normal day in Magnolia.

BUG

THUD

BANG

At least it was. Table, Beer, and Chairs came flying from Fairy Tail. Lucy sigh looking bored she just finished her Job with Natsu. She have nothing to do until a Blue haired girl came.

"Lu-Chan~! I hear you finish your job! How was it?" Levy sit beside Lucy. Lucy look at the blue haired girl and sigh again.

"It's fine. No destruction and wrecked building!" Levy look at her friends expression. And decide to change the topic.

"Lu-Chan! Have you finish your Chapter?" Lucy shook her Head. Levy sigh knowing she failed.

"Levy!" the blue haired girl look at the Blonde girl. "What is it Lu-Chan?"

"I can't figure it out!" Lucy massage her temple. "How come no one ever Piss Natsu?" Mirajane suddenly came. "That's because no one ever bother to piss him!" Lucy's face suddenly lighten up.

"That's it!" Lucy suddenly said. The both of them look at her confuse. "How about we make a book about How to piss a Dragon Slayer!" The both of them amused about the Idea.

"that's a great Idea Lu-Chan!" Mirajane nodded. "The title should be 10 ways to piss a Dragon Slayer!" Mirajane smiled.

"That would be great! When should we start?" Mirajane ask. Lucy smiled. "Tomorrow!" Lucy promised.

~The Next Day~

as promised they start to discuss their plan to annoy the Demon Slayer. When They agree they go to the other side as if nothing Happened and wait for Natsu.

BAM

The door slammed open. "Good Morning Everyone!" Natsu came with a huge grin. Lots off greeting was heard. Levy and Mirajane nodded at Lucy. Lucy start walking to Natsu avoiding the Flying things. Number 1: Make him embarrassed

"Honey! Welcome back!" the flying things stop. All of them look at Natsu and Lucy. There's an Awkward silence. "HONEY?!" all of the guild said. Mirajane and Levy only giggled.

Natsu look at her confuse. "Don't look at me like that! After what you did on our mission!" Lucy purred. Natsu blushed.

'Nani? Why did he blushed' Lucy though. Mirajane faint, even though she knew it was a trick but, when she sees Natsu Blushing It makes it more convincing.

"EH?!" The Guild member shouted. Lucy hug his arm. "Go soft next time!" the guild is lost at word. Natsu is left with a red face. Lucy silently give a thumbs up at Levy and Mirajane.

Flash back :

"So, our step one is Embarrassed him?" Levy ask. mirajane nodded. "Yep, That's our first step! It will support step 2 too!"

"How do we do that?" Lucy asked. Mirajane smirk. "Pretend something happen when you and Natsu are on a mission!"

"Something?" They both asked in unison. "Like you guys having you know what the night you're on a mission!" Mirajane said the you know what a little louder. Lucy Blushed.

"KYAA~! Lu-Chan blushed did something happen?" Levy hug Lucy. "Nothing Happen! It's just the though of it make me blush that's all!" Lucy still blushing.

"Whatever you say!" Mirajane said. "Anyway, what's the second until the tenth step?" Lucy tried to change the topic. "You'll see!" Mirajane Evil smile. Lucy regretted to ask her. Levy shivered as she watch the white haired girl.

End of Flash Back

The three of them watch as Natsu get out off the Guild with a red face, Happy follow him. 'Watch out Natsu Dragneel! There's more to come!'

the three of them said in their mind. They have an Evil smirk. Cana, Gray, Juvia, Erza, and a boy name Gabriel watch the three girls.

'What's going on?' Gabriel though

'Something tells me I have to be in it!' Cana and Erza though

'Try to piss Flame Brain? Nice!' Gray smile to himself

'seeing Gray-sama smile makes Juvia want to join what they're doing!' Juvia start imagining things about her and Gray.

**End! Please Review I don't own Fairy Tail. **  
**~Peace c**:


	2. Ignore

Chapter 2 : Ignore

"Another day and Another ways to piss my Favorite Dragon Slayer~!" Lucy sing. Lucy get in the guild and found her Dragon Slayer talking with Lisanna. Mirajane isn't here but, It's a good thing Mirajane tell me the next step. Step 2: Ignore

Levy waved at me to sit with her and Gajeel. "Oi Bunny Girl, I heard what ya did Yesterday! I though ya like salamander!" Gajeel started a conversation. "I do?" I ask confused.

"Then, why did ya tryin' to piss salamander?" He ask. I look at Levy. She laughed Nervously. "Secret!" Levy nod. "Whatever ya say! There's Salamander right now!" he pointed at the walking Natsu with a paper job. 'Okay, Let's start!' I said in my mind.

"Hey, Luce! Want to go on a job?" Natsu put the job paper in front of me. I just turn and start talking to Levy. Natsu hold my hand making me look at him. The whole Guild started whispering.

"Come on Luce! Don't Ignore me!" Natsu gave me his Warmest smile.

_BABUM_

My heart started to beat louder. The smile that always chase away my sadness. I can't look away. If this keep happening I'll fail to piss him off. 'I need a distraction!'

BAM

The door of the Guild opened. A girl walked in. she have a pair of Fangs, A pair of Navy blue eyes, a Navy Blue hair It's straight then wavy in the End with a hint of Red and Chocolate on her bangs. She wears a Black Tank top that stop in her Belly Botton with a Black Baggy Jeans, pair of Fingerless Gloves And a Red Air Jordan. 3 more guys walk in. Two of them have a black hair while the other is blonde.

"Welcome back! Gabriella, Ethan, and Sabers!" Gabriel said the last line with venom in his tongue. Sabers is now Friends with Fairy Tail.

But, Gabriel still hate them. The Dragon Twin most of all since the Demon war. **(A/N : My Failed story!)** "Gabriel! You have to be nice! In the Future I'll Marry Gabriella!" Sting smirk.

He didn't know that Gabriella and Rogue is now siting in the far corner talking about something else.

"YOU WISH!" Gabriel shouted. he punch Sting and a Fight started.

"So, Luce want to go on a job?" Natsu still hold my hand. I shrug my hand from his hand. Gray walk to our table.

"OY! Flame Brain! We can't let Sting and Gabriel have all the fun! Let's Join em' and Fight!" Natsu glare at Gray. Gray have a What did I do face.

"Not now, Ice Princess! Can't you see I am trying to talk here?" Natsu hiss. Sting and Gabriel stop talking and They and the whole Guild look at them. My jaw drop.

"No Fight? That's unusual!" Rogue said from his sit. "Frosch thinks so too!" Frosch said.

Mirajane walk in with Jason. "I'm Back...?" We all look at Mirajane. Seeing Jason Natsu then go somewhere else with Happy.

"Cool! The New Member, Gabriel is fighting with Sting!" Jason take a few picture before they resume their fight.

-Natsu-

She Ignore me. Why did she started to Ignore me?. I look at Lucy laughing and Talking with Levy, Gajeel, and Gray.

_BABUM_

'What's that sound?' I look at Happy. "Happy! Did you hear something?" Happy shook his head while nibbling on his fish. I continue looking at Lucy.

"It's a rare sight, seeing you here!" Gabriella sit in front of me. Rogue sit beside her. "why? I can't sit in the far corner?" I hiss. "She was just asking!" Rogue hiss too. Gabriella started to look around the Guild and her eyes stop at Jason.

"the reporter is here huh?" I nod. "Well..."I started. **(A/N : The story goes on and on and on. Let's check on Lucy shall we?)**

-Lucy-

Mirajane started to join us in our talk. "So, how did it go?" Mirajane whisper. "I started to Ignore him but, there's not a hint of him being pissed Instead he looks sad!"

Mirajane look pleased at that "That means it works!" I look at her confused. "Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah! Once he's sad he'll be pissed!" Mirajane smiled. "Are you sure That's how it works?" Levy join in our whispering conversation.

"Yup! Trust me!" after that Levy and Mirajane started to join the normal conversation with Gray and Gajeel. Jason started to take a picture of our talk. I didn't care about Jason anymore. I look at the empty spot where my Dragon Slayer was sitting a few minute ago.

**This is THE most Horrible chapter ever! D: Anyway, I'll Update once a week because school! In chapter 5 I'll make a Question. If the first person that her/his answer is right, her/his OC (If you have any) will be in my story. **

**Happy : For just 1 chapter!**

**Happy! Don't say that!**

**Natsu : Don't give their hopes up Admin!**

**-sigh- okay!**

**Happy : Stand, Bow, AYE SIR!**


	3. Questioning (and some Gruvia moment)

Chapter 3 : Questioning (and some Gruvia moment)

-Gray-  
'What the Hell is going on?' I look into the beautiful blue night sky. 'Natsu doesn't want to Fight and then Levy, Mirajane, and Lucy started acting weird. Is this connected to something?' a picture of Zeref then appear on my mind.

'is Zeref CONTROLLING THEM?!... Nah, he said he's over with that kind of stuff after the Demon war' I sigh. 'A lot of things have happen after the Demon war!'

THUD

I fell into the ground. "Ow!" a feminine voice said. I look at the girl that bump into me. The girl rub her head. "I-I'm sorr...-" she stopped at mid sentence. She look at me with a surprise look.

Her eyes is now staring at me normally not with that fangirl eyes It's just a plain normal stare. "Oh, It's you Gray-san!" she said casually.

"Is this the End of the World or Something? Why is Everyone doing something Backward? First, Natsu don't want to fight. Then, Lucy, Levy, and Mira acting strange and now, Juvia didn't call me with a -sama! WTH is going on?" Juvia look at me Impress.

I relize I just said that out loud. My Face is now completely red because embarrassment.

"D-Did you just hear what I said?" Juvia nodded with a smile on her face. "yup!" I covered my face. "Don't look at me!" Juvia look at me confused. "But, Juvia already look your red like a Tomato face Gray-san!" she giggled.

"If you tell I'm going to Tickle you?" she lighten up. "you can't tickle me If you can't catch me!" she began running.

I don't know why but, my feet suddenly move on Its on chasing Juvia. I run behind her. The light from the moon shine on her face and hair. She looked beautiful. 'WTH is wrong with me?!'.

I didn't realize Her body is moving slower. And I'm going to bump into her. 'Oh, God'

THUD

I rub my head and notice the position we are in. I'm on top of her and she's under me blushing. "G-Gray-san! Can you get off of me?" she shuttered. I stop Listening to her when she said Gray-san.I stare into her eyes.

BABUM

'Why is my heart beating faster?' My hand suddenly hold her face gently as if she's going to break anytime soon. She look confused. "Juvia! Please don't call me Gray-san" My face lean closer to her. And I kiss her before she can complain.

"KYAAA!" Wendy scream covering her face. "Please go on! I didn't see anything!" the both of us quickly pull away.

-Juvia-

Juvia feels embarrassed. "J-Juvia-chan Erza said you have to be in Lucy's house!" Juvia lifted one of her Eyebrow. "Why?" Gray then seems not interested at all.

"I'm going Back, bye Wendy! Bye Juvia!" he smile warmly at Juvia. 'No, Juvia will not be fooled by Gray-sama... I mean Gray-san's trick to make Juvia fell in love with him again!' **(A/N : Now where did that Idea came from?)**.

"Gray-san I just want to te...-" Gray is already gone. "Eh, Why did Juvia-chan said Gray-san instead of Gray-sama?" Juvia sigh.

"Juvia is sick of making fool of herself because, Juvia is chasing after Gray-san!" Wendy look at me with a sad face. "anyway, Why do Erza want Juvia to come to Lucy's house?" she lighten up.

"Because, We're having a sleep over!" She jump up and down. "but, Juvia haven't brough any clothes!"

"Don't worry, Erza-chan already pack our clothes, somehow!" she sweat drop. "Can we go to Lucy's house, please?" She ask. I nod.

-Normal-

they walk into Lucy's house. In Lucy's house, Erza is smiling Evilly with Cana. 'Time to make them spill the bean!' they secretly high fived while watching. Erza, Mirajane, and Levy talking. Wendy and Juvia look at them confused.

-Author-

And so, their night went... Great?. No, That's not it!. -Clears throat- And so, their night in Lucy's house went normally.

No no no no They are not normal! They spill beans all over the place and make a painful Pillow War. Yes, you heard (read) me, They make it into a war! But, for Erza and Cana's pleasure.

They manage to make Lucy, Levy, and Mirajane tell them the truth and Juvia suddenly tell them about her and Gray.

But, let's just Ignore that! Back to the story, Mirajane surprisingly want them to be in this project. Let's move on into the next part.

The Next day

-Normal-

Mirajane, Levy, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Cana, and Erza walk into the guild. And as usual, The Guild member started to greet them.

"Mira, Can I have a Beer?" one member ask. "Oh Yeah, I want 30 gallons of beer, Mira!" Cana smile. Mirajane smile and clear her throat.

"Everyone, Special for Today I can't give you beer or food!" Everyone whine. "BOO!" They all said.

Mirajane look at them with the deadliest glare she ever given to anybody. "What's that?" Everyone gulped. "Nothing!" they said.

A boy then get in front of them with a happy Expression on his face. "Don't worry Everyone! I will cook and give you your meal and drinks today!" The people that know him cheered.

"Oh, In that case can you give me that Vanilla Milkshake you use to make Gabriel?" the first one that ask is Mirajane. "Me too! Except Strawberry!" Juvia and Lucy said.  
"JINX!" They shouted at each other. "Me and Levy-chan will have Mint!" Wendy said.

"I'll have your red wine!" Cana said.

"I want a your Red Velvet cake and Chocolate Freeze Gabriel!" Erza's mouth began to watered. Gabriel nodded.

"I want Iced Strawberry Juice and cold Red Vel...-" The person sneeze "Velvet!" Gabriella said while wrapping her Black Blanket around her. Her face is red. **(A/N : She has a Fever)**

Gabriel look at his sister. "No!" He said that with a poker Face. "Who's Next?" Gabriella glare at him. Everyone began to order their meal.

The 7 girls sit in the table. They scan the room but, there's no sign of Natsu.

15 Minute later.

Gabriel arrive with their order and he gave them a note. "It's from Gray and me!" he smile and transform into a bat to fly into the Kitchen.

Yo!We know you want to piss Natsu, Count us in! If not, I'll tell Natsu I'm sure he'll be glad to hear it!

~Gabriel and Gray

PS :

I'm busy! Can you take care of Gabriella?

We look at each other "ok! This definitely is from Gabriel!" Levy said.

PSS :

Have you seen my clothes?

"This is from Gray-san!" Juvia giggle. We continued waiting for Natsu.

(05:00 pm)

"Eh? Where's Natsu-san?" Wendy still looking at the guild door. Lucy then froze in her place. "Wait, did he really go on a job?" Lucy ask. They all sweat drop.

"Well, we have to try this to another Dragon Slayer! Or else, this step will fail!" Levy panicked. "Uh..." Cana is on the floor unconscious because of the red wine. We (except Cana) look at Wendy. Wendy feel uncomfortable.

"Oi Shrimp! Where have ya been?" a voice interrupt them. They look at Gajeel. 'Perfect!' They all think. Wendy sigh in relieve.

"Levy! The third step is Questioning!" Mirajane whisper to her. "Good Luck!" they said in unison while dragging Cana and leaving Gajeel and Levy alone.

"Shrimp, Me and Panther Lily came into your house last night and found out you weren't there!" Lily chuckled. "He have a Nightmare about someone killing you!" Gajeel blush

"Shut Up Lily!" Levy look at Gajeel with a blush. Levy swear she heard Mira fangirling. Gabriel's Axe bass suddenly turn into a violin and he started playing it.

'That makes things even worse!' Levy blush more. "G-Gajeel do you have a girl you like?" Levy play with her finger.

Gajeel surprised at that question while Lily secretly snickered. "Y-Yes!" Gajeel shuttered. Lily fly away from them and joined Gabriel.

"Is she nice?" Gajeel scratch his back head even know it's not really itchy. "You could say that!"

"What's she looks like?"

"Well she...-"

"does she likes books?"

"ye...-"

"is she Pretty?" Levy ask again. Gabriel stop playing his Violin (aka Axe bass) 'If woman always like this I will not Date them'

"You could s...-"

"Is she a great girl?" Gajeel stop answering. And just listening to Levy's question.

"Is she tall?"

"Is she a Dragon Slayer too?"

"Where did you meet her?"

"What's her Favorite color?" Gajeel have had enough.

"Can I me...-" Gajeel smash his hand in the table.

"LEVY! Slow down! The person that I like is YOU!" he said with a little bit of anger in his face (A/N : Just a little bit!) The other girls watch it with their jaw on the floor from the distance.

The Iron Dragon Slayer then realize what he said and left the guild with Lily from behind. "Wow, Congratulation Levy!" Gabriel said.

It's a good thing the other Fairy Tail member is not in the bar when their Talk happened. "What did I miss?" Cana said waking up.

**It's THE Longest chapter here! Yay for me! I feel sorry for Cana for not seeing Gajeel and Levy's talk!**

**Cana : Damn you Admin!**

**Gabriella! It's a rare sight seeing you sick!**

**Gabriella : Oh, SHUT UP!**

**See ya on the Next Chapter! Remember, keep your eyes for Chapter 5!**

**~Peace**


	4. Read

**Yo! I just have this idea for a FT (Fairy Tail) Fanfiction. The summary is like this:**

* * *

**Juvia is a member of the Heartfilia family. Lucy is her sister. They are both in a different world in school. One is Emo and One is Pupolar. A wish from Juvia makes Everything Change.**

**(The scene)**

**Juvia look at the beautiful starry sky and smile to herself. "I wish I have lots of Friends, like Lucy!" a boy from a far smile. "Your wish is my command"**

* * *

** I know! The summary sucks! Anyway review if you want me to write this story!**

**Natsu : Man, you have a lot of Ideas!**

**Lucy : -nod-**

**Thank you! And this does not mean I'll quit writing 10 ways to piss a Dragon Slayer! **

**~Peace**


	5. Annoy

**I know! It's been 2 weeks! Let's just get on with the story! This is not Chapter 5 By the way!**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Annoy

-Lucy-

"Yo! Want to order something?" Gabriel shouted still in his Bat form. The girls look at Gabriel and smile. "The usual!" they all said.

"Aye!" he flew to the Kitchen again. "So, Levy how was it?" Mirajane came closer to her with a sparkling eyes. Levy look away.

"What was what?" she said avoiding our stare. "Don't pretend you don't know what I meant!" Mira smirk. We all came closer to her.

"How Lucky you are! Having the boy of your dream confess to you!" Gabriella said floating on top of us. We look at her and she smirks. Levy have a very Red Face.

"Levy, you know I love to eat Red things! Plus, the whole Guild is staring at you guys!" she whisper the last part to us.

We look all around and greeted by the stares the Guild Member is giving us. They look us in curiosity. "Nothing to see here!" Erza said with a smile a deathly smile.

All of them continue talking to another member. "So, whatever You're Up to I'm in!" Gabriella said while tuning her Axe Bass. "NO NO!" Mirajane shouted. Gabriella hold a... Tape Recorder? and push a button.

"Oh, who should I pick? Freed or G...-" Mirajane snatch the Tape Recorder and throw it making the Guild Member look at us once again. "What did Erza tell you before?" Mirajane Death Glare. The other member continue talking. Again.

"Don't worry I make a lot of copies!" Gabriella smirk. 'Geez, Gabriella is more Fierce than Gabriel'

"Thanks for the compliment, Lucy!" she clap her hand. "hmm... You could be helpful!" Mirajane thinks. "Juvia thinks so too!" Juvia said.

"Juvia-chan sound like Frosch, Rogue-san Cat friend!" when Gabriella hear the word Rogue she stopped playing her Axe bass. interesting...

I'm sure Mirajane see that too because she write Gabriella and Rogue's name on her Couple-To-Be list. 'I feel bad who ever is In there' (**A/N : she doesn't know she and Natsu is in it!)**

"Well, what's your next step?" Cana said getting Impatient to wait for Gabriel to bring her Red Wine.

"THE NEXT STEP IS... ANNOY!" Mirajane shouted loud enough to make Satan came here. "Attentions" Gabriella said. Mirajane slam her hand and Everyone came back to normal.

"Annoy, that's easy enough!" Erza said. "But, the 2 coward Dragon Slayer isn't here!" she stated.

BAM

And as if on cue Sting and Rogue appear. "Please, Let me!" Gabriella insisted floating her way to the twin dragon. We all watch her. Then, Gabriel came with our order and some popcorn.

"Popcorn?" he just sit and smirk. "I know this would Happen so, I brough Popcorn!" he ate the popcorn.

"Sting, can I be your Girlfriend?" she ask. Sting smirk and put his hand on her shoulder while, Rogue frown. The whole Guild watch in disbelieve. "Sure, Babe!" Sting was about to kiss her when she said.

"Good, We're over! From now on you're not my Boyfriend!" Gabriel laugh hysterically. All of the guild laugh along with him.

"wow, new record! congratulation Sting!" Rogue said between his laugh. "Frosch thinks so too!". Sting still stood there in disbelieve.

"So, Gabriella loves Rogue that much?" I hear Mirajane whisper it. She didn't know I hear it too. Boy, this will be one interesting Journey!. I laugh along with the guild.

* * *

**I know, Lame! Boo! Why do I choose Gabriella? Because I want it to be. Why short Chapter? I don't know. Why 2 weeks? Because school! Review and check my Story! It's called WHAT LOVE REALLY IS! That's all!**

**~Peace**


	6. prank (Contest)

**I know I haven't been update this story for few weeks! -dodge a tomato- stop throwing the tomato Natsu!**

**Natsu : No Fun!**

**and I know my Last Chapter sucks! -scyth almost ripped me- DAFUQ?! 0_o**

**Gabriella : HOW COULD I MISS! -a boy with an Ice King costume appear-**

**Gray : don't ask where I get this outfit! Some one named Finn almost-**

**Gabriel : OH MY GOD! WHERE'S THE -hic- PORTAL TO OOO? -hic-**

**Gray : Next door**

**Gabriel : -ran out of the room- I. Am. A. BANANA MAN! -hic- WEEEE!**

**Everyone : -Looks at Jellal-**

**Erza : you gave him a beer?**

**Jellal : -Laugh nervously THE AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! -run- WAIT FOR ME BANANA MAN!**

Chapter 5 : Prank (CONTEST!)

-?-

~Somewhere in the Ally way-

****I waited for Natsu to get here. The plan run smoothly and now to make Natsu know why Lucy acting strange. A person walk to me.

"So, did anything Happen while I was away?" Natsu ask. I shook my head. "Then, why did you call me here?"

"tomorrow is the Prank Contest and I'm sure you already notice this!" I stare at him. "Look, If that's what you want I have better things to do!" Natsu turn around. But, before he turn around I grab his hand.

"Are you sure you don't want to hear my next Information?" he have a confused face.

"I have the reason why Lucy is acting strange~!" I sang trying to hold my smirk as he turn back around and stared at me in the Eye.

"This better be good... Mira" he glare at me. "Trust me as long as you do me a favor!" I gave him my devious smirk.

-Lucy-

~The Next Morning~

I grab 2 water gun filled with rotten Egg and paint. Plue decided to come join the fun. Plue wearing a Bandana and 2 mini water gun filled with tomato.

I wish I have my Camera cause now He's so. Freaking. CUTE!. I smile at him. "Ready? Sergeant Plue?" I ask in a commander voice. "Pue Pue Pueeee..."

I giggle. When we arrive at the Guild The Guild somehow look like a battle field. Someone tried to cover me with a tomato but he failed. Me and Plue hide in one of these table.

"IS EVERYONE HERE?" Mirajane shouted. We hear a humming sound and

BANG

The door burst open revealing Gabriel. His eyes turn sky blue. He's in his hyper mode.

"I WILL PRANK YOU GUYS SO HARD THAT YOU WILL ALL BEG FOR MERCY I TELL YOU! MERCY!" he then carried a huge Bazooka filled with rotten Eggs?. "MWAHAHAHAHA" He began firing at random places.

Almost half of the Member got hit that means they lost. I look at Gabriel somehow in Slow Motion and make the funniest face ever.

BRUG

Gabriel is unconscious in a single blow by... Gabriella. I should have known! I sweat drop. Her eyes is Black and looked tired.

"SHUT THE F*** UP YOU DIDN'T MAKE ME SLEEP LAST NIGHT AND I WANT TO SLEEP _BRAT!_" she spat with venom.

"If any of you EVER wake me up I. WILL. hunt. You. DOWN.!" she said floating to the roof and sleep before making a sound proof barrier around her.

"CONTINUE!" Natsu shouted. I guess he arrive to Magnolia yesterday. Gray eun to me then I shot him with my rotten egg gun. I laugh evilly.

"YOU NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPER!" i can see Juvia death glare me and then, I see she already got pranked so, she can't prank me.

-5 hours later-

Me and Plue panted Heavily. It's just Me, Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Laxus, and Gabriella if she wakes up.

"COME ON LUCY/NATSU/ERZA/GAJEEL/LAXUS!" All of them shouted. I'm surprised Gabriella still asleep anyway, the five of us glare at each other.

"AHG!" Gajeel shouted as Erza threw a tomato at him. Erza Laugh on her butt and Laxus shot her. Laxus smirk then, Natsu throw an Egg towards Laxus.

Gajeel attack Erza and Erza attack Lazus. Laxus tried to attack Natsu but Erza pull him into a Fight. Plue then return to the Spirit world.

Before I shot Natsu I hear Mirajane say. "THE FIGHT IS OVER!" Everyone Cheered. Natsu and I look at Mirajane confused.

Mirajane grab Natsu and I to the Stage. "Do you have anything to say to each other?" Mirajane smirk. Natsu nodded.

"I'm glad my Queen is Lucy!" Gabriel then waking up and cheered and Everyone else cheered. "Lucy, do you have anything to say?" I nodded my head glaring at Natsu.

"I'll show you how a Heartfilia fight, Dragneel!" Natsu smirk. "and I Blondie will show how a Dragneel Love!" my face is red because of anger. Mirajane fangirling and the others awwed at us.

Mirajane brough 2 crown. Before she put the crowns on our head a big pie fall out of the sky and hit us. a joyful laugh is heard.

We look at the source and find Gabriella. "The god of prank is GABRIELLA!" Mirajane shouted. Gabriella still laughing and making her fall but got caught by her brother.

I'm covered in Pie!. I freaked out. Natsu somehow Laughed. "What are you laughing about?" I glare at her.

"I already know you are trying to piss me with 10 steps!" he smirk I look at him in horror 'HE KNOW?!'

"How did you know?" I tried to be calm as possible. "I have my sources!" He lean towards me. "Beside didn't I tell ya' I'll show how a Dragneel Love?" He push his body against me.

He was about to kiss but, I stopped him. "and didn't I tell you I'll show you how a Heartfilia Fight?" I walk away going to Gabriella to congratulate her.

If I find the Person that tell Natsu I will Murder him/her. I look back at Natsu. He's still smirking. I'll piss you no matter what.

**I know short chapter! Anyway, "I'll show you how a Heartfilia fight and I will show how a Dragneel Love!" I copy this sentence in one of my Fav Fanfic! Can you guess from where this Sentence is taken? The first one to comment it right will be on my next Chapter! (I'll PM the winner!) and I will make him/her appear on 2 of my chapter! (Come on start searching!) READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER FANFIC! (WHAT LOVE REALLY IS!)**

**~Peace**


End file.
